


Night of the Wraith

by Blazikendude



Series: Pokémon Paracosm [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Pokephilia, Psychic Abilities, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telepathic Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a non believer goes out to prove a legend is false, he gets a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Wraith

"Jason, how can you not believe the legend?"  
"I highly doubt that the legend is true..."  
"A Pokémon that claimed the lives of those who disturbed the mansion of it's late master. That sounds legit, especially with Ghost types being a thing."  
"Yes, but in a person's sleep? That's just absurd."  
"Haven't you heard of the move Dream Eater?"  
"That's different. That move makes Pokémon absorb the dream energy, not the life force of it's victim."  
"Fine, if you're so hellbent in not believing it how about you prove that it's not real?"  
"OK, fine. I'll go to the mansion, spend the night over there and prove to you that it's nothing but a farce!"  
"Whatever. Hope it scares the crap out of you." He heads the opposite direction.

That was my friend. He believes some stupid legend about a man who fell in love with a mystical Pokémon and now the Pokémon protects the house, killing anyone who dares to disturb it. I might as well prove him wrong so he'll shut the hell up. I arrive to my door and head into my house. Ugghhh, I can't believe I'm doing this. I begin to pack up for this stupid trip to the mansion, gathering supplies. What Pokémon could kill someone in their sleep? Maybe it's Hypno. Wait, wouldn't that mean the house would be kept in good condition? I'll find out when I get there. I pack my stuff and head for the door.

As I walk down the street, I saw a man stapling a poster to a wall. Since I was curious, I went to go see it.  
"Come to see the leaping lionesses Katie and Nikki, with the soaring shark Diana returning after her 2 year absense. Huh, sounds interesting." I said to myself. I headed back down the street towards the entrance to the forest and see a sign pointing right. It reads "Jefferson manor". I headed down the path and I couldn't help but notice the wildlife acting...strange. They all were giving me odd looks, like I'm about to die or something. This sort of freaked me out since most Pokémon don't act like this. I hurried down the path and came across something that terrified me.

An Absol.

"You shouldn't have come here." It said. I began to feel nervous.  
"W-What do you m-mean?" I asked.  
"I know where you're going. If you value your life, then leave this forest." It commanded not assertively, but timidly. What did I mean by that? It's the disaster pokemon, so is something going to happen to me!? No, stay calm. There is a logical explanation for this and I'm going to find out!  
"I-I want to go there." The Dark type nodded and led the way.  
It brought me to a clearing with a mansion in the middle. It was two stories and looked rather impressive from the outside.  
"I'll be off now." I said and headed into the mansion.

I enter through the door and my jaw drops. The place was inhabited! At least, it showed signs of it. How? Who could be living here? Damn it, all these questions that need answering! I decide to venture further into the house. There was food in the kitchen and it looked like it was bought yesterday. I headed to the bathroom, which was rather tidy. I then checked upstairs to see what the rooms were like. They were pretty fancy, but what caught my eye was the bed. It gave off a strange, eerie vibe. I don't know why, but it just did. I shrugged it off as me being paranoid and went back to the kitchen to get some food.  
"Hmm, milk, eggs...ah! Meat!" I went and grabbed it, taking a large bite out of it. Man, this thing was tasty! I devoured the slab in seconds and was feeling full. Satisfied, I looked out the window to see it was getting late.  
"I guess I can rest up and see if this so called legend is true." I headed back to the bedroom and placed my bag to the side. I still felt uneasy about the bed. I swear, there's something just...off about it. Gah, I'm just letting my paranoia get to me. It strip down to just my boxers, plop on the bed and let sleep slowly over come me.

I wake up and hear a voice. I don't know who or what it is, but I know it's female. I try to get up, but I can't. It's like I'm bounded by some mysterious force! This is really starting to scare me.  
"You're mine..." The voice said. Just as she said that a dark mass began to form in front of me. It revealed itself to be a...Darkrai! That's the Pokémon! How could I be so stupid to forget it?! Wait...do all Darkrais have huge breasts and luscious curves? Damnit, why am I staring!  
"Hmm, a new victim...how lovely." She said happily. My eyes widened in realization.

The legend was true and I'm going to die...

"W-Wait! Don't kill me!" I pleaded. She tilted her head in confusion.  
"Kill you? No no no, I'm going to test you, is all." It was my turn to be confused.  
"But the legend..."  
"Is wrong. I don't kill whoever sleeps in my master's bed. I test them to see if they're worthy to be my new master. You're the newest candidate." She explained.  
"But all those Pokémon were acting strange."  
"That damn Absol got them to believe that anyone who sets foot in the house will never come back. I know because one of my victims was it's trainer."  
"If that's the case, what do you do with people who failed?" I asked curiously, but slightly afraid of what the answer might be.  
"If they don't pass, I erase their memory of ever being here and send them back home. Simple as that." That seemed to ease my fears a bit, but I still had one last question.  
"How do you test them?" Her smiled turned wicked.  
"By mating with them of course."  
"Oh, that's seems reasonable enou-...wait, WHAT!?"  
"I test their sexual endurance to see if they're worthy enough to be my master. Only he could please me." I swear, I saw her nipples get harder once she said that. Wait, why am I thinking like this?! I can't have my first time be with a pokemon! I mean, it's legal, but it still weirds me out that I would have my virginity taken by a creature of immense power!  
"Can't you just send me home with my memory erased?" She shook her head.  
"You volunteered by entering my domain, so you're not leaving until tryouts are over!" She looks down at something and blushes.  
"Besides, you want this, too, it seems."  
"What are you talking about?" She points down to the bed, to which I follow and my eyes widen in horror. My 10 inch member was poking through the hole in my boxers, throbbing and leaking precum. I tried to move my arms to cover it, but the mysterious force held me down. She began to come closer to the bed and I began to panic.  
"Why are you trying to hide this glorious treasure away from me?" She teased. She floated right above it and smirked at me. I could feel her warm breathe on it, making it twitch more. Suddenly, a pink aura surrounded my member. I felt a surge of pleasure shoot through me, causing me to squirm. The dark type took her hands and began to play with my balls, fondling and occasionally squeezing them. I tried to surpress the urge to moan, but failed miserably.  
"My my, you're a lot better than the others. They usually cum once I use psychic, but I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch." She placed her breasts around my member and began to rub them. I could move my arms now, but I was too into the pleasure to try and stop her.  
"Yes, that's right. Succumb to the pleasure." She teased. I fought the urge to blow my load, but my will was slowly slipping. It wasn't until I was about to cum that she stopped her assault with her breasts. A pink aura surrounded my member and I felt something terribly wrong. I had the urge to cum, but her psychic hold was preventing me from release!  
"You know, I think I should just let you leave. After all, that's what you wanted, right?" She said mockingly. I wriggled and writhed in pain and pleasure. I was stuck on the brink of release and I could do nothing about it. This was absolute torture!  
"P-Please, I c-can't take it. Let m-me cum, p-please!" I pleaded. She laughed darkly.  
"Oh, now you want me to mate with you?" I nodded vigorously. My cock was leaking large amounts of pre and throbbing exuberantly. She looked at it and gave it one long, sensual lick from the base to the top. She took it in her maw and began to suck on it. She kept the psychic hold on my member, making me groan and whine. It wasn't until after one powerful suck that she seized her telekinetic grip, allowing me to release a geyser of my seed into her mouth. It was too much for her as she let go and got sprayed in the face by it. My flow had stopped and I panted heavily. I looked at her and was stunned by the sight of her dark figure stained with my cum.  
"I-I'm sorry." She turned to me and starred at me with a lustful gaze.  
"You...you're so different than the others." She took a finger and scooped some of my seed off of her cheek, sticking it in her mouth.  
"You're taste is like his. Salty, but sweet and creamy." She complimented. I blushed at being complimented by the taste of my cum. She then hovered over my member and slowly lowered herself. I gasped at the feeling of the tip heading through her lips. It wasn't until I was all the way that she began to move up and down. The way her cavern squeezed and sucked at me was heavenly. I watched as her lovely breasts bobbed up and down and I couldn't help but squeeze them. She moaned at the treatment, to which I began to teased her nipples by twisting and pinching them. We went at this for quite a while now, but she began to whimper when I licked one of her breasts and fondled the other.  
"N-No, if you do that, I'll-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she arched her back and came. Her juices dribbled down my waist, making me cum as well. She fell over and held on to me, caressing my cheek.  
"Finally, after 5 years, I've found my new master. Sleep, for once you wake up we shall start our new lives together..." She said as I began to drift off again.

I wake up to the sounds of Taillows chirping. I yawn and take in my surroundings before I gasped. I was back home! Was it all a dream? Did I just imagine all of that? Oh well. I try to grab my cover and grab something else. If felt like my pillow, but it was soft and squishy. I also heard moaning. I look over my shoulder to see what it was and immediately blush. It was the Darkrai...and I was squeezing one of her breasts! I tried to let go, but she grabbed my hand and held it there.  
"Morning master. You sure laid this 'legend' to rest last night." She then grabs me and pushes my head into her chest, making me feel slightly suffocated.

"Go back to sleep and we'll have some fun in your dreams..." She said to which I complied.


End file.
